Talk:James Horner/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180416201004
Crazy Frog - Popcorn Video Picture or Television (with Hans Zimmer) ◾ 1988: "Somewhere Out There" (from: An American Tail, Winner) – Song of The Year ◾ 1988: "Somewhere Out There" (from: An American Tail, Winner) – Best Song Written specifically For a Motion Picture or Television ◾ 1990: Field of Dreams – Best Album of Original Instrumental Background Score Written for a Motion Picture or Television ◾ 1991: Glory (Winner) – Best Instrumental Composition Written for a Motion Picture or for Television ◾ 1996: "Whatever You Imagine" (from: The Pagemaster) – Best Song Written specifically For a Motion Picture or Television ◾ 1999: "My Heart Will Go On" (from: Titanic, Winner) – Record of The Year ◾ 1999: "My Heart Will Go On" (from: Titanic, Winner) – Song of The Year ◾ 1999: "My Heart Will Go On" (from: Titanic, Winner) – Best Song Written For A Motion Picture or for Television ◾ 2003: A Beautiful Mind – Best Score Soundtrack Album for Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media ◾ 2011: Avatar – Best Score Soundtrack Album for Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media ◾ 2011: "I See You" (from: Avatar) – Best Song Written For A Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media List of scoresEdit FilmEdit 1970sEdit ◾ 1978 The Drought (for the American Film Institute) ◾ 1978 Fantasies (for the American Film Institute) ◾ 1978 Gist and Evans (for the American Film Institute) ◾ 1978 Landscapes (for the American Film Institute) ◾ 1978 Just for a Laugh (for the American Film Institute) ◾ 1978 The Watcher (for the American Film Institute) ◾ 1979 The Lady in Red ◾ 1979 Up from the Depths 1980sEdit Year Title Director Studio(s) Notes 1980 Humanoids from the Deep Barbara Peeters New World Pictures Battle Beyond the Stars Jimmy T. Murakami New World Pictures Score reused in later Roger Corman productions 1981 The Hand Oliver Stone Orion Pictures Warner Bros. Pictures Wolfen Michael Wadleigh Orion Pictures Warner Bros. Pictures Replaced Craig Safan Deadly Blessing Wes Craven PolyGram Pictures United Artists The Pursuit of D. B. Cooper Roger Spottiswoode Universal Pictures 1982 Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan Nicholas Meyer Paramount Pictures 48 Hrs. Walter Hill Paramount Pictures 1983 Space Raiders Howard R. Cohen New World Pictures Something Wicked This Way Comes Jack Clayton Bryna Productions Walt Disney Pictures Replaced Georges Delerue Krull Peter Yates Columbia Pictures Brainstorm Douglas Trumbull Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Testament Lynne Littman Paramount Pictures The Dresser Peter Yates Columbia Pictures Gorky Park Michael Apted Orion Pictures (original theatrical release) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (current rights) Uncommon Valor Ted Kotcheff Paramount Pictures 1984 The Stone Boy Christopher Cain 20th Century Fox Star Trek III: The Search for Spock Leonard Nimoy Paramount Pictures 1985 Heaven Help Us Michael Dinner HBO Pictures TriStar Pictures Cocoon Ron Howard 20th Century Fox Volunteers Nicholas Meyer TriStar Pictures The Journey of Natty Gann Jeremy Kagan Walt Disney Pictures Replaced Elmer Bernstein Commando Mark L. Lester Silver Pictures 20th Century Fox 1986 Off Beat Michael Dinner Silver Screens Partners II Touchstone Pictures Aliens James Cameron Brandywine Productions 20th Century Fox Oscar nomination Where the River Runs Black Christopher Cain Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer The Name of the Rose Jean-Jacques Annaud RAI Constantin Film FR3 20th Century Fox (North America) Columbia Pictures (International) An American Tail Don Bluth Sullivan Bluth Studios Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Universal Pictures Composed with Hans Zimmer and Stanley Myers Oscar & Golden Globe nomination; also wrote "Somewhere Out There" with Barry Mann and Cynthia Weil for Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram 1987 P.K. and the Kid Lou Lombardo Sunn Classic Pictures Project X Jonathan Kaplan 20th Century Fox *batteries not included Matthew Robbins Amblin Entertainment Universal Pictures 1988 Willow Ron Howard Lucasfilm Imagine Entertainment Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Red Heat Walter Hill Carolco Pictures TriStar Pictures Vibes Ken Kwapis Imagine Entertainment Columbia Pictures The Land Before Time Don Bluth Sullivan Bluth Studios Amblin Entertainment Universal Pictures also wrote "If We Hold On Together" with Will Jennings and Barry Mann for Diana Ross Cocoon: The Return Daniel Petrie 20th Century Fox 1989 Field of Dreams Phil Alden Robinson Universal Pictures Oscar nomination Honey, I Shrunk the Kids Joe Johnston Walt Disney Pictures In Country Norman Jewison Warner Bros. Pictures Dad Gary David Goldberg Amblin Entertainment Universal Pictures Glory Edward Zwick TriStar Pictures Golden Globe nomination 1990sEdit Year Title Director Studio(s) Notes 1990 I Love You to Death Lawrence Kasdan TriStar Pictures Another 48 Hrs. Walter Hill Paramount Pictures 1991 Once Around Lasse Hallström Cinecom Entertainment Universal Pictures My Heroes Have Always Been Cowboys Stuart Rosenberg The Samuel Goldwyn Company Class Action Michael Apted Interscope Communications 20th Century Fox The Rocketeer Joe Johnston Gordon Company Silver Screen Partners IV Walt Disney Pictures An American Tail: Fievel Goes West Phil Nibbelink and Simon Wells Amblimation Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Universal Pictures Composed with Hans Zimmer; additional music by Fiachra Trench and Shirley Walker Golden Globe nomination; also wrote "Dreams to Dream" with Will Jennings for Linda Ronstadt 1992 Thunderheart Michael Apted TriBeCa Productions TriStar Pictures Sneakers Phil Alden Robinson Universal Studios Unlawful Entry Jonathan Kaplan Largo Entertainment 20th Century Fox Patriot Games Phillip Noyce Paramount Pictures 1993 Swing Kids Thomas Carter Hollywood Pictures A Far Off Place Mikael Salomon Touchwood Pacific Partners Amblin Entertainment Walt Disney Pictures Jack the Bear Marshall Herskovitz 20th Century Fox Once Upon a Forest Charles Grosvenor ITV Hanna-Barbera Productions 20th Century Fox also wrote "Once Upon A Time With Me" with Will Jennings for Florence Warner House of Cards Michael Lessac Miramax Films Hocus Pocus Kenny Ortega Walt Disney Pictures Only wrote "Sarah's Theme" with Brock Walsh; film scored by John Debney Searching for Bobby Fischer Steven Zaillian Paramount Pictures The Man Without a Face Mel Gibson Icon Productions Warner Bros. Pictures Bopha! Morgan Freeman Paramount Pictures We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Phil Nibbelink and Simon Wells Amblimation Universal Pictures also wrote "Roll Back The Rock (To The Dawn Of Time)" with Thomas Dolby for Little Richard The Pelican Brief Alan J. Pakula Warner Bros. Pictures 1994 Clear and Present Danger Phillip Noyce Paramount Pictures The Pagemaster Joe Johnston Turner Feature Animation 20th Century Fox (North America) Turner Pictures (International) also wrote "Whatever You Imagine" with Barry Mann and Cynthia Weil for Wendy Moten Legends of the Fall Edward Zwick Bedford Falls Productions TriStar Pictures Golden Globe nomination; also wrote "Twilight and Mist" with Brock Walsh 1995 Braveheart Mel Gibson Icon Productions The Ladd Company Paramount Pictures (North America) 20th Century Fox (International) Oscar, Golden Globe & BAFTA nomination Casper Brad Silberling Harvey Films Amblin Entertainment Universal Pictures Apollo 13 Ron Howard Imagine Entertainment Universal Pictures Oscar nomination Jade William Friedkin Paramount Pictures Jumanji Joe Johnston Interscope Communications TriStar Pictures Balto Simon Wells Amblimation Amblin Entertainment Universal Pictures also wrote "Reach for the Light" with Barry Mann and Cynthia Weil for Steve Winwood 1996 The Spitfire Grill Lee David Zlotoff Castle Rock Entertainment Columbia Pictures Replaced Bennie Wallace Courage Under Fire Edward Zwick Davis Entertainment 20th Century Fox To Gillian on Her 37th Birthday Michael Pressman Rastar Triumph Films Ransom Ron Howard Icon Productions Imagine Entertainment Touchstone Pictures Replaced Howard Shore 1997 The Devil's Own Alan J. Pakula Columbia Pictures Titanic James Cameron Lightstorm Entertainment Paramount Pictures (North America) 20th Century Fox (International) Oscar, Golden Globe & Grammy winner, BAFTA nomination; also wrote "My Heart Will Go On" with Will Jennings for Celine Dion 1998 Deep Impact Mimi Leder Paramount Pictures (US) DreamWorks Pictures (International) The Mask of Zorro Martin Campbell Amblin Entertainment TriStar Pictures also wrote "I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You" with Will Jennings for Tina Arena and Marc Anthony Mighty Joe Young Ron Underwood RKO Pictures Walt Disney Pictures 1999 Bicentennial Man Chris Columbus 1492 Pictures Touchstone Pictures (North America) Columbia Pictures (International) also wrote "Then You Look at Me" with Will Jennings for Celine Dion 2000sEdit Year Title Director(s) Studio(s) Notes 2000 The Perfect Storm Wolfgang Petersen Warner Bros. Pictures also wrote "Yours Forever" with Will Jennings for John Mellencamp How the Grinch Stole Christmas Ron Howard Imagine Entertainment Universal Pictures also wrote "Where Are You, Christmas?" with Mariah Carey and Will Jennings for Faith Hill; based on a book by Dr. Seuss. 2001 Enemy at the Gates Jean-Jacques Annaud Mandalay Pictures Paramount Pictures Iris Richard Eyre BBC Films Intermedia Mirage Enterprises Miramax Films A Beautiful Mind Ron Howard Imagine Entertainment DreamWorks Pictures Universal Pictures Golden Globe & Oscar Nominee; also wrote "All Love Can Be" with Will Jennings for Charlotte Church 2002 Windtalkers John Woo Lion Rock Productions Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer The Four Feathers Shekhar Kapur Lakeshore Entertainment Mandeville Films Paramount Pictures (US) Miramax Films (International) 2003 Beyond Borders Martin Campbell Mandalay Pictures Paramount Pictures Radio Michael Tollin Tollin/Robbins Productions Revolution Studios Columbia Pictures The Missing Ron Howard Revolution Studios Imagine Entertainment Columbia Pictures House of Sand and Fog Vadim Perelman DreamWorks Pictures Oscar Nominee 2004 Bobby Jones: Stroke of Genius Rowdy Herrington Film Foundry Releasing Troy Wolfgang Petersen Warner Bros. Pictures Replaced Gabriel Yared; also wrote "Remember" with Cynthia Weil for Josh Groban and Tanja Carovska The Forgotten Joseph Ruben Revolution Studios Columbia Pictures 2005 The Chumscrubber Arie Posin Newmarket Films Equity Pictures Go Fish Pictures (through DreamWorks Pictures) Flightplan Robert Schwentke Imagine Entertainment Touchstone Pictures The Legend of Zorro Martin Campbell Spyglass Entertainment Amblin Entertainment Columbia Pictures The New World Terrence Malick New Line Cinema 2006 All the King's Men Steven Zaillian Relativity Media Phoenix Pictures Columbia Pictures Apocalypto Mel Gibson Icon Productions Touchstone Pictures 2007 The Life Before Her Eyes Vadim Perelman 2929 Entertainment Magnolia Pictures 2008 The Spiderwick Chronicles Mark Waters Nickelodeon Movies The Kennedy/Marshall Company Paramount Pictures The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas Mark Herman BBC Films Heyday Films Miramax Films 2009 Avatar James Cameron Lightstorm Entertainment Dune Entertainment Ingenious Film Partners 20th Century Fox Golden Globe, BAFTA & Oscar Nominee; also wrote "I See You" with Kuk Harrell and Simon Franglen for Leona Lewis 2010sEdit Year Title Director(s) Studio(s) Notes 2010 The Karate Kid Harald Zwart Overbrook Entertainment JW Productions China Film Group Columbia Pictures 2011 Day of the Falcon Jean-Jacques Annaud Image Entertainment 2012 Cristiada Dean Wright ARC Entertainment 20th Century Fox The Amazing Spider-Man Marc Webb Marvel Entertainment Columbia Pictures 2015 Wolf Totem Jean-Jacques Annaud One Day in Auschwitz Steve Purcell Documentary Living in the Age of Airplanes Brian J. Terwilliger Terwilliger Productions Documentary Southpaw Antoine Fuqua Escape Artists Fuqua Films The Weinstein Company Posthumous release The 33 Patricia Riggen Alcon Entertainment Phoenix Pictures Warner Bros. Pictures Posthumous release 2016 The Magnificent Seven Antoine Fuqua Village Roadshow Pictures Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Columbia Pictures Posthumous release TelevisionEdit ◾ 1981 A Few Days in Weasel Creek ◾ 1981 Angel Dusted ◾ 1982 A Piano for Mrs. Cimino ◾ 1982 Rascals and Robbers: The Secret Adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huck Finn ◾ 1983 Between Friends ◾ 1985 Amazing Stories ("Alamo Jobe") ◾ 1985 Surviving ◾ 1989 Tales from the Crypt ("Cutting Cards") ◾ 1990 Extreme Close-Up ◾ 1992 Fish Police (theme and pilot episode) ◾ 1992 Crossroads (theme) ◾ 1999 Michelle Kwan Skates to Disney's Greatest Hits ◾ 2000 Freedom Song ◾ 2006 CBS Evening News Short filmsEdit ◾ 1986 Captain EO ◾ 1989 Tummy Trouble ◾ 2012 First in Flight OtherEdit ◾2015 Album "Pas de deux (Horner)" released in May 2015.